


Murdr Grllz

by ElectraRhodes



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Bryan Fuller is a big tease - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Fourth Wall? What Fourth Wall?, Ladies of Hannibal, M/M, Post Season 3, Pre Season 4, Top Girls Riff, murder bastards, passing the Bechdel test with flying fucking colours, sweary, you shall go to the ball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 00:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11024952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectraRhodes/pseuds/ElectraRhodes
Summary: Pre Season 4 and the Murdr Grllz just want to drink mojitos and let go a little. Freddie Lounds is all for it, she can't wait to meet the 'wives' the 'survives' and the 'no longer alives', and Chiyoh. Who always surpasses categorisation.#Ladies of Hannibal Fest 2017Got a fave? Every one of them is here!





	1. Chapter 1

Freddie Lounds rubs her hands, she straightens her skirt a little, tugs the bottom of her jacket and adjusts her tiny pill box hat. These events are apparently an opportunity for everyone to let rip fashion wise and she doesn't want to be caught napping.

She knocks on the door. To all intents and purposes it's an everyday anonymous door in Baltimore, but she knows now that once a month behind this door something amazing happens. And once a year it's something even more. She taps her foot slightly impatient and raises her hand to knock again when the door opens inwards. Facing her, smiling, guardian of the door is Abigail Hobbs.

'Oooh Freddie, very good. And I like the hat. You're on time. Good job. Come on in. Oh and you may as well as switch off the recorder it won't work in here'

'I'm sorry?'

Abigail smiles at her. Freddie rolls her eyes and reaches into her clutch, switches off the mini recorder. Abigail Hobbs? God.

'It's really something to see you Abigail. I'm glad. It feels like.. I'm not sure. It's good' 

she falters a bit. After all what do you say to someone whose funeral you gave the eulogy at five years ago. A whole five minutes of sincerity! She’d probably used up her decade’s worth of nice to get through it.

'Sweet of you. Come on in. You'll get used to it'

Freddie follows Abigail into a large room, there's music in the background, the sound of chatter and glassware and general friendly interaction. Abigail pauses just inside the doorway,

'Ladies! Ladies, attention please' 

there's a lull in the conversations as everyone turns to look at the two women in the entranceway, Abigail grins,

'ladies, I want you all to give a warm welcome to the newest member of the Murdr Grllz Survivors of Hannibal Club, your favourite trash reporter and mine, Freddie Lounds' 

Abigail lengthens the E of Freddie and S of Lounds, Freddieeeeee Loundsssssssss. 

There's a sussuration of cheerfulness and then a small round of applause before one of the women holds up her glass and everyone joins in a toast

'Freddddiiiiiiiiiiiie'. 

Freddie makes a little bow. She's in.

...................

"Alana? Alana! Where are my pearl drops? I can't find the ones that go with the pendant"

"In the bathroom Margot, in the little dish next to the soap"

Margot comes out and into their bedroom, fastening the second earring as she does.

"Oh, you look nice. That's lovely"

"Do you think so? I always feel slightly outdone by Bedelia"

"Sweetheart I know, but just think she had to go through months and months of living with Hannibal. You just had a few weeks of nice sex and nice food"

"People food"

"I know, but it probably tasted good at the time"

"Put me off micro-brewery beer for years"

"I know. Still you're good at tequila slammers now"

Alana considers, all in all losing your taste for special production beer isn't the worst thing that could have happened to her, and after the whole get past the sodding agony of traction for six months she is mostly ok. Though she reckons it will catch up with her eventually. Just as she hopes Margot's agents will catch up with the Murder Bastards eventually.

Will Graham and Hannibal Fucking Lecter, Murder Husbands according to Tattlecrime.com, Murder Bastards according to the Murder Grllz Club. Whose Annual Party is tonight. 

Aw yis party!

..........

Chiyoh carefully stows her bag under her seat on the light aircraft. If Hannibal knew where she was going and who she was seeing his annoyance would be a terrible thing, probably several elaborate meal's worth of terrible thing. Never the less since he and Will showed up she has made sure that she gets away regularly. 

The first time she got an invite she'd read it with suspicion, wondering if it was an opportunity to catch Hannibal out. Nevertheless she'd gone, and it wasn't what she'd expected at all.

'Ladies, I welcome, your favourite solemn as all get out but really rather interesting cos, hot damn she shot Will Graham, your murder bestie and mine Chiyohhhhhhhhhh.'

Of all the women present she'd only met Bedelia but the whole group had turned as one and raised a glass to her 

'Chiyoh!' 

She allowed a small smile across her face.

Now she wouldn't miss one for the world. Even if she's a little careful about what she says, about THEM.   
.......................

Bedelia slowly brushes her hair and then coils it artistically over one shoulder. Next she changes out of her preferred yoga wear and into something more approaching a Chanel suit. Whatever else she does she has certain appearances to maintain within the group. Never mind the humiliation that in the end she was not Bluebeard's last wife she still reckons she was his most irresistibly gorgeous. And, after all she was so desirable to him that he couldn't even eat her all at once. Not like that anyway. She allows herself a small smirk.

This evening she will mainly concentrate on outdoing Alana. Alana has youth and a certain steel back bone to aid her deportment at these events, but Bedelia has maturity, a refined professional status, and a way of carrying herself that basically tells other women to fuck off in no uncertain terms. 

Of the group assembling tonight she has a certain regard for Bella, an affection of a kind for Beverly and a peculiar affinity for Chiyoh. As she adds earrings and other suitable restrained and refined jewellery she reminds herself that in this company it is acceptable for her to speak at a more usual conversational rate and that no one will care how much wine she imbibes. Indeed some of them will work very hard to keep up.

She smiles as she gathers up a small evening clutch and a wrap of a rich and indefinable textile probably harvested from the soft fur on the belly of an endangered goat found only in the Himalaya. Like Hannibal she enjoys the rarefied and exclusive. Unlike Hannibal this doesn't have to include annoying party animals like Anthony or indeed righteous reckless twitchy little men like, and here she pauses, That Man. She shudders quietly and steels her resolve. Tonight is a party that not even Will Graham can spoil, and if he threatens to she can always find an ally in Molly.

.......................

Molly waits at the airport terminal. She and Reba have come late to the Hannibal Ladies 'we're not looking for pity party'. She glances at her watch, looks up at the arrivals board. Still no sign of Reba though her flight arrived a while ago. Still that might just be because the airline is a bit rubbish with someone with sight impairment. She sighs and shifts her weight. Pulls her cell out. Debates whether she ought to notify someone they might be a bit late.

.......................

The dead too knock on this anonymous door once a month. Georgia and Cassie, Marissa and Bev, Bella and Mischa, and Abigail. 

The others slightly envy Abigail. She at least got to go on a nice yachting holiday to Italy. Though she does remind them pretty regularly that this involved a miserable and moaning, not-in-a-good-way, Will, all the way, relentlessly, for weeks. And boy can he maunder on. 'Hannibal this, Hannibal that, Hannibal the other' all Abigail can say is thank gods he didn't know about Scarf Dad Anthony, then he might really have lost the proverbial plot. 

And yes thank you she's also a bit pissed that as soon as Will had just a whiff of Hannibal in the catacombs then she was relegated back to some netherworld existence. Yeah dad-Will can go fuck himself too, at least dad-Hannibal was obviously a serial killing maniac; she got a good look at the suits, the office, the houses. She knew! And thanks but no she's not stupid, Hannibal's 'chicken' always tasted like her dad's version of chicken. And that's not even a sexual innuendo. Unlike most of the sodding food puns. 

Yeah yeah, Hannibal and Will, the greatest love story never told. Not that great frankly, in fact quite YAWN, do you know what they talked about all the time? yeah right, murder, classical love stories, and whatever could be veiled in obscure complex metaphors. 

No wonder Hannibal couldn't get his preferred ending, he couldn't get his end in. That particular play on words had made Bev laugh so hard she snorted half a marguerita which is hard to do when you're alive let alone dead, but Bev is still impressive in the next life as well as in this. 

"I don't know, I think this is a crap idea this time, season 4? it'll only make us all miserable"

"Beverly"

Abigail croons at her friend, 

"Sweet Beverly, it's Freddie's first night, she's still in the game, and don't you want to see your friends, your lovely friends?"

Beverly grumbles,

"not really my friends are they? Only knew Alana. S'not fair. Why can't I hang out with Jimmy and Brian?"

Abigail smiles and pats her phantom friend on the cheek,

"cos the last time you did that Price drank a bottle of gin neat and Zeller slept with him to make him feel better"

Bev grins, "did what I never managed to do when I was alive then, didn't I?"

"Yes girl you did. Come on, we're a bit late"

"Abigail? That's kind of the point, we're totally fucking late!"

Abigail sighs. This is unfortunately true. She with her bloody throat and Bev all in pieces.

Bev has to remember to hold herself all together though her kidney has taken to flitting along separately like a little balloon on a string floating behind her. It's a bit disconcerting. Oh not for Abigail she's used to dice and slice Bev (not funny Abigail), 'Smokie' Georgia (also not funny Abigail) 'Spikey 1' Cassie and 'Spikey 2' Marissa (Abigail, shut up before we bitch slap you gurl) and Bella (no nick-name haven't thought of it yet sighs Abigail) and little Mischa. All dead. As dodos. Extinct, ex, former, late. 

"I know hun, but we can still have a good time can't we? And Freddie? I mean that's going to be a laugh right?"

Bev wrinkles her nose a little, maybe. Freddie Lounds. 

"Yeah. Alright. Hey is Chiyoh coming?"

Bev brightens a little. She likes Chiyoh. Abigail just smiles.


	2. Chapter 2

At the airport Molly catches sight of Reba and pushes her way through the hen parties and stag do's (or don'ts) to reach her, a desolate looking member of some airline crew endeavouring to guide her through the noisy crowds.

'Reba, Reba! I'm here I'm here.' Molly hugs her friend. 

Reba laughs 'oh my god I'm so glad you're here, shit flight. I mean really!'

The two women laugh, all fellow feelings and gladness. They've got a lot in common after all.

The first time they'd met they'd been encouraged to meet at the airport and come to the evening together. They'd agreed to arrive early and talk. Discovering just how much they had in common.

"You know he seemed pretty normal"

Reba had almost fallen off her chair laughing,

"Yeah. I betcha. At the beginning, right? Just your everyday dog loving weird brain toting whisky drinking empath right?"

"Well pretty much! He didn't tell me the rest for months you know!"

Reba had grinned at the mild defensive tone,

"Girl, don't sweat it. I liked him. He was nice to me. He made me feel like I wasn't a total fool"

"Good. Wish I could say the same. Not about you, sorry"

she saw Reba's face fall 

" sorry, sorry. I didn't mean you were a fool. Just that once Will was gone he was gone. No comforting words. Not a thing"

"Yeah. I know. You know he's the fool right?"

Molly sniffed a bit,

"Why?"

"Of course he is. You're what, blonde, cute, cuddly, and like, not a cannibal serial killing intelligent psychopath? Of course he's a fool"

"How do you know I'm those things?"

"What! You think cos I'm blind, I can't see! Girl. Maybe you're a bigger fool than I knew"

The conversation had ranged and took them across a lot of territory. By the time they'd arrived at the party there was the beginning of a friendship. They could have let the whole Francis home-invasion-save-yourself-kill-them-all thing be a bit of a shadow over them. Instead they translated it into a mutual loathing of Hannibal. The bastard supreme. 

Though if Molly is honest she is still way more pissed with Will than she is with his boyfriend, partner, husband, whatever. Way more.

..........

Chiyoh knocks on the door and waits. She is the epitome of someone who waits. And she is just beginning to admit to herself that waiting is irritating. But that sometimes the opposite is worse. 

Hannibal and Will turned up at her place two months ago. It had made her miss a Murder Girlz get together which had annoyed her considerably. But it had helped her realise how much she enjoys these events. They give her a focus and the bare bones of a social life (ahh, frustrating, those cannibal references are hard to avoid). 

They also give her a chance to get away from all the Hannibal and Will smooching and lovey dovey-ness that occasionally makes her want to vomit. And the very vocal sex which occasionally makes both her and Winston cover their ears. Winston usually whines too. Chiyoh wonders if she could get away with whining as well.

She schools her features. The door opens, 

"Hello Beverly"

"Hey gorgeous, come on in. How was the journey, lemme take your bag?"

Chiyoh flushes a little. Bev always flirts and she's not quite sure how that could even work, but sets her bag down and smiles when Bev lifts it with no problem whatsoever.

"It was fine. A little long perhaps. First a boat, then a small commercial flight, and then a rather tiring and longer coach journey. It took fourteen hours"

Bev looks at her, that is a long time for about four hours of party, discussion, dancing and drinking.

"I'm really glad you came babe. Missed you last month. Cover your tracks ok?"

Chiyoh inclines her head. She does this for everybody's sake. There are women here Hannibal would love to spend an evening with. And women here who would love to spend some time with Hannibal and Will. Not in a good way. Any of them.

"I am glad to be here Beverly. They are currently very enamoured of one another. It is..."

Bev smirks a little,

"What? Noisy? Messy? Noisy and messy?"

Chiyoh let's her face spread into a smile, 

"oh Beverly, you have no idea"

Bev grins at her and takes her arm, 

"come on girl, tell me all about it. I want all the juicy details. Honestly. Especially embarrassing."

Chiyoh laughs a little and lets herself be pulled into the main room. Oh. Good, Bedelia is here too. They share some mystical Florentine bond. Either that or it's the copious amounts of Valpolicella and Chianti available.

.........................

Freddie looks around. Not quite what she'd expected but, well, she can wing it, she sees Alana Bloom walking towards her,

"Freddie. You're very welcome, let me introduce you to a few people"

She steers her to where four women are talking and almost laughing, 

"Ladies, most of you know Freddie, Freddie this is basically the 'ex-wives' club which is Molly and Margot and Bedelia, oh and me, plus Reba as a sort of extension honorary member'

Freddie smiles faintly, she's been to a few of Bedelia's lectures, Bedelia waves delicately, a way of avoiding shaking hands. Molly smiles slightly, she's had a few run ins with Freddie but here they endeavour to put that kind of feeling aside. Margot raises one sardonic eyebrow. Freddie often thinks she and Margot might get on. And she's never met Reba.

"Reba?"

"Girl. I am the woman clothed with the sun. You feel me?"

Oh. The Great Red Dragon. This woman is something else again. Definitely deserving of respect.

"I'm very pleased to meet you. If half the stories are true, you're really something else"

Reba lets a smile spread over her face and holds out her hand, Freddie takes it and shakes.

"You better believe it Ms Lounds. I'm taking no prisoners here either"

Molly laughs at the comment,

"I think it's safe to say none of us are"

.....................

Later in the evening Freddie realises she's regarded in several ways. She's part of the 'fucking hell how did we manage to survive' gang, which is basically Kade Prurnell, Miriam Lass and the Ex-Wives, she's seen as being still somehow 'in the game' with a potential role in the possible Season 4 they're kind of talking around tonight, and lastly she's also seen as the one who really should be dead given everything she did. She smiles a little at the thought, normally she doesn't play nicely with others so it's a little surprising she got an invite at all.

Kade Prurnell had emailed her and asked her to meet. As they'd sat in a nice but bland coffee shop she'd sniffed and explained it in tight sentences,

'We meet once a month, not everyone makes it each time, but often. And once a year we have a proper party. Everyone tries to come to that. Each party someone new gets invited. This year it's you.'

'So, how come there are already so many of you, if it's an annual, what, election?'

'A group of us started the sessions. Then we invited a few others. Now it's mostly that we've found asking too many at once mucks things up, dynamic wise. You're the living woman this time'

'The living woman?'

'One dead. One living'

'Ok. And how does that work?'

'No idea. Decided it was better not to ask. This time it's you and Mischa Lecter. She's only a child, but she's the first from Hannibal Lecter's past so she's in. Only speaks Lithuanian so it'll be a challenge. But they we are. It's all a challenge'

No shit thinks Freddie.

'So how does it go usually, if it's not a party?'

Kade smiles slightly, 

'I thought you'd ask. I've a list' she pulls a sheet from her purse and hands it across the table to Freddie,

'Well, At the more discursive meetings there isn't exactly a standing agenda as such, though we usually cover the following:-

1\. How the children are,   
2\. How Jimmy and Brian and Jack 'the boys' are doing, and if we're feeling generous Frederick Chilton gets a nod here  
3\. A meeting specific topic - each meeting a different person gets to choose which somehow works, and can't be about the boys, the bastards, the dogs or the children  
4\. At least half an hour when the conversation must pass the Bechdel Test and we will not talk about any of the men/boys/fuckwits we know  
5\. The current whereabouts and state of the bastard Murder Husbands  
6\. What we would currently like to do to the bastard Murder Husbands  
7\. Current trends in the Hannibal fandom - fics, tumblr, cons, twitter and so forth, Bryan might not want to break the fourth wall but we don't give a flying fuck in a thunderstorm   
8\. How the dogs are doing

Freddie laughs, Kade purses her lips,

'Look we tried random it didn't work. And we agreed that if we end the meeting with discussion of Hannibal Lecter and Will Graham we just all go away seething, whereas discussion of Buster or Randy or Applesauce tends to make everyone go home smiling. It's important to balance the needs in the group. Murder, mayhem, cannibalism, puppies.'

She sees Freddie's hovering smirk. 

'Yes, well, don't think it hasn't escaped us that this is probably what Will Graham's life is like right at this moment. And Hannibal Lecter's, though I'd have to say that this is often thought of with more vindictive relish. Usually involving dog hair, dog vomit, and dog shit. Usually in that order. Unless you're Molly Foster, she really has it in for Will right now.'

'Somehow I'm not surprised. He did treat her like shit'

'He did. So. Are you in Ms Lounds? You won't be able to report it. And anyway no one would believe you if you tried. Despite the credulity of your usual readership'

Freddie mulls it over for less than five seconds 

'Of course I'm in. God. Thanks and more thanks'

Kade smiles slightly,

'Good. You might even enjoy yourself. Some of the group have very sharp minds and tongues to match'

'Can't wait'


	3. Chapter 3

Chiyoh is sitting and explaining to Mischa why it is only the women that are here! The little girl is a bit confused about it all, but she knew even as a child that her big brother might turn out a little strange. So maybe it's a good thing her English is not so good. 

When Chiyoh arrived she'd been concerned that Mischa wasn't there. Mischa is usually wherever Hannibal is, unseen but perhaps not unfelt. Chiyoh has decided this is the only upside of Hannibal and Will coming to visit. It’s a good job there is at least one upside.

Chiyoh had worried that for Mischa’s first time at an event, it might all be a bit much. After all, nearly everyone there is not exactly a fan, and Mischa had loved Hannibal. Eventually she'd realised that she was so small and almost invisible that she was almost entirely overlooked by the girlz. She so translucent she might easily come to a few meetings and no one would even realize she was there. 

Even this evening several of the women had thought Chiyoh was muttering under her breath because like so many of Hannibal's inner circle she was just a leetle bit crazeee. But really it is just that Mischa only speaks Lithuanian and Chiyoh has to translate.

An hour or two in the group are smiling and laughing with little Mischa and her English is improving. And Chiyoh has had plenty of time to reflect on the irony that she can see and hear and talk to Mischa whilst Hannibal is sadly oblivious of her presence. Even when Mischa throws ghostly bread rolls at him during dinner and Chiyoh has to hide her smile in her sleeve.

.................

 

Freddie looks around. She’s talked to the wives, the survives and the not quite alives. Now they are interesting. Freddie reflects that if season 2 had panned out the way Hannibal had hoped she might be coming to these events as an especially crispy Shiva type. I mean it was an interesting take, but really? Not so much. Thanks.

These 'dead and 100% done' girls include Cassie, Marissa, Georgia, Beverly and Abigail with Bella as another honorary extension member, who at least died at the hands of someone who adored her! 

And then there’s Chiyoh. Who doesn't really fit into any of the other groups, but she loyally turns up to each scheduled meeting, plus this Annual Party or indeed to any event any of the group invite her to. Pretty well everyone rather likes her and as far as Freddie can tell Bev definitely has a crush on her. Bad.

................

Every now and again Alana wonders if it might be better for her and Margot to let go, let everyone carry on without them. They started the group, it’d probably run without them now. But, well, season 4? That’s a whole new rub it in your face thing. So, well, maybe not just yet. They are, after all, still in the game. And Hannibal has still to keep that particular promise. And just maybe there is both strength and a kind of reassurance in numbers? Maybe?

At an early meeting Bedelia had attempted a bit of structured discussion about the Murder Husbands and asked them all to stand on a line with one end being 'hate' and the other being 'love' according to how much they hated or loved first Hannibal and then Will. It was a way of establishing who the potential allies in the group might be or indeed who the people you might really upset if you were too positive about Shit 1 or Shit 2.

Chiyoh had surprised them all by being slightly more positive about Will than Hannibal. Molly had amazed everyone by being surprisingly positive about Hannibal despite the whole 'kill everyone, save yourself' thing, I mean she's not exactly laughing about his cute behaviour but she's more positive about him than Will. Bella had stood firmly in the middle for both. 

Since then they've paid attention to the sometimes shifting positions of the different group members and tried to be sensitive. Though the dead girls it's acknowledged get to call out any comments that they deem too positive about Hannibal. Fair enough. He did murder all of them. It'd be nice if they got the last word somewhere.

This evening though is a Party rather than a support-group-haunting-strategy-stitch'n'bitch-flower-crown-making (hey if the fannibals can do it so can they) -topic-discussing meet and eat. Good job too. Current news is that Hannibal and Will have left Cuba and are in transit. In theory no one puts pressure on anyone else to reveal anything but everyone knows Alana and Margot will try and corner Chiyoh at some point to see if Hannibal has been in touch, they don't know that they are basically living with her at the moment, and that Will keeps in touch with Reba sporadically, so she might know something too.

When this came out a few months ago Molly had a conniption fit and had to have a good bottle of Bourbon to suck on all evening. Bedelia couldn't help but sympathise. The last time they decided to have a little diversion she lost a leg. She doesn't want to end up like Abel Gideon thank you very much. Her dancing will never be the same again, it really was a Last Tango in Paris.

Despite the worry that Hannibal and Will might turn up on pretty well any of their doorsteps, except the dead girlz obviously, though Bev regularly thinks "hey, a girl can dream" mostly about Hannibal but just occasionally about Will when she thinks of the myriad times he was an incommunicative prawn, the Annual Party is always a chance to let down their hair, shake some booty, drink stupid cocktails, be slightly ruder than is perhaps polite to each other, 

"God Freddie that hat!"

"God Alana, that terrible taste in men!"

Eat suspicious party food, 

"It's rabbit. No I promise, really, should have hopped faster, sorry sorry. It's chicken. Honest. No, pork, no, beef. No. Sorry. It really is chicken. Everything tastes like chicken eventually! Kade come back. It's not people, I promise"

Compare fashion choices,

"Really those shoes are just divine Bedelia, how do you walk in such high heels?"

"The same way you would if you were 61 inches tall in your stocking feet"

Compare alcohol choices,

"Chiyoh, you don't have to drink that. Do you actually like sake?"

"I like it for its own sake"

"That's terrible. God it is catching isn't it?"

Chiyoh just smiles.

This particular party though comes at the same time as the news that there is likely to be a fourth season and that's bound to exercise most of them.

Of course they all KNOW what happened to Will and Hannibal and the extent to which the initial revelations of a putative season 4 will or won't upset the fannibals out there in 'meat space land'. But Bryan has been teasing and tempting and working certain shippers up into such a lather, that his little world might all come tumblring down if he doesn't deliver, at least in part. Or rather more than in part! 

Of course there are those who prefer the heteronormative narrative of season 1 through to the early part of 2, toyed with in the second part of season 2, and then definitely some might say defiantly revisited in the first half of season 3. 

Or they might prefer the more hegemonically discoursed descriptions of the characters found in the original books, though that makes both Alana and Freddie raise their eyebrows a little, gender fluidity not being an issue as such but it'd be nice if they had been told in advance.

Alongside the expectations out in Fannibalia the eponymous fantasy land where all fannibals live at least part of the time there's also the reality of their own lives or deads to be getting on with. Georgia and Marissa recently tried out for World War Z 2, Abigail is holding out for a part in a potential remake of the Exorcist, and Bella is hoping for a spot on one of the reality poltergeist programmes. Bev is mostly too busy breathing frigid air down his neck any time she gets a glimpse of Hannibal in his mind palace, oh yeah she's got the keys, Will left them out one day towards the end of season 2 and she pocketed them quick smart.

Bev also knows she is by far the most popular of the all the characters who have been and gone in Murder Bastard Shit Number 1's life. She tops every poll. And why not? She's smart, Sassy, was nice to Will when he was either ill or an idiot or both, and was fricking nice to Hannibal too. Git. And doesn't she kick herself for pausing for that fraction of a second down in the basement of his happy homicidal home? Shit. Damn. Blast. Even if the display took hours and cost Hannibal a suit and a tie and his nicest pair of shoes. Good. She also managed to rip one of his murder suits. Yeah Bev! Still lethal even when dead. Just not quite lethal enough. Or the cliff fall would have done it!

She shakes herself and then realigns the bits that never quite match up. Walks towards the bar. All the dead Girlz have learnt that walking through the wall or actual door tends to freak out their living counterparts and compadres. Especially if they end up trying to occupy the same physical space. When they talk about not stepping on each other's toes or not wanting to be in another of the women's shoes they mean it literally rather than figuratively.

**Author's Note:**

> The whole damn thing is written just not typed up! We moved city and house on 48 hours notice this week and went to a family wedding yesterday, and spent today looking for somewhere more permanent. I'm knackered! I'm posting as many chapters as I've got typed!!


End file.
